The Tale of the Prince and the Hunter
by lovemeifyoudare
Summary: Seishirou, treasure hunter was seeking something rather valuable: a pure vampire's blood. However, the only place he could find pure blooded vampires is in a castle in a far away land where they were considered royalty.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: It's been a long time since I wrote anything, especially X related. And geez I realized I left a story behind, never gotten around to finish it. Hopefully, I will continue it (Like A Porcelain Doll) and hopefully I will write this story till the end. Anyway, since Tsubasa never told the story of Seishirou and Subaru (grrr), I figured I should write out a theory of mine. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are much appreciated!

Summary: Set before Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle. Seishirou was searching for a valuable artifact- a pure vampire's blood. However, pure blooded vampires were rare and the only ones available to him lived in a castle in a far away land and were in some ways, royalty.

Pairing: Seishirou/Subaru...sorry no Fuma/Kamui here since Fuma doesn't get to meet Kamui. However, there is some Subaru/Kamui brotherly love in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Babylon or X which is too bad really...

Warnings: Shounen ai

The Tale of the Vampire Prince and the Treasure Hunter

The castle before him was a magnificent sight, with marble and fine, precious stones embedded to the walls and a large golden dome on top of the building. In a far away land, the one where he was fortunate enough to visit, had a building similar to this castle...called the _Taj Mahal _but even that miserable building couldn't compare. Strange how this castle hadn't been listed as one of the wonders of the world but he supposed the fact that not many knew about it, had something to do with it.

However, he had always liked beautiful things and so continued to admire it, completely oblivious of everything else in that moment.

"Wow," he heard his younger brother whistle beside him. "That's some castle. To think that vampires reside in them!"

He turned towards his brother and smiled; a perfectly friendly smile he placed on his face. Everyone else would have been fooled but not his brother. Nevertheless, he returned his smile.

"Fuma you should know that no matter what it is, royalty always get special treatment," he said cheerfully. Fuma's smile brightened.

"Of course...Seishirou-niisan."

With a swish of the bridle, his horse gave a soft grunt before moving forward towards the castle and heard his brother following suit.

Their mission was simple: to attain the blood of a pure vampire.

xXx

The boy who sat on the soft grassy grounds inside the large walls of the castle was smiling happily as he gave bits of bread to the many birds that came to visit. He smiled as one of them came to rest on his palm to peck on the bread in it. Few people dared to approach him, for fear of his position or what he may do to them. Not that he blamed them. His position was of grave importance, that's what Hokuto-chan always told him and his brother Kamui had always nodded in agreement. He was the young prince of the castle, the heir to the throne. He was the one destined to overthrow their mother.

However to some extent, he didn't care for the position and although he loved Hokuto-chan and Kamui dearly, they weren't his siblings nor were his mother really _his_ mother. All vampires...or at least the pure ones were connected to one another, bonded tightly through their minds but not their blood. He was born separately from them, from a mother he had no recollection of...she had died while giving birth to him. However, he was of pure blood and once discovered, he was immediately accepted into the royal family...and almost instantly everyone warmed up to him. Hokuto-chan was the first, vehemently insisting that he was her little brother due to their resemblance and Kamui...had also agreed saying that since they were almost of the same age, he was like his twin brother. Later, he had found out that all vampires there were discovered, as he was-even Hokuto and Kamui, both of whom he had learned to love with all of his heart.

The queen, ruler of all vampires or what every vampire there called mother, had gazed upon his green eyes and knew instantly that he was the one to replace her when she dies.

He sighed heavily causing the bird to cock its head at him, as if confused. He smiled a timid, honest smile before carefully caressing its feathers. The bird chirped happily in reply to the gesture.

He had always wanted to see the world around him since he barely remembered it before being taken into the castle. He had heard that humans and half-breeds (the ones that require an E) always moved about having great adventures and had jobs. He was amazed at hearing that some even reared animals-a thing that he had always wanted to do due to his love for animals.

A shadow covered him and almost instantly the bird in his hand flew away closely followed by the other birds. He sighed and without turning to who it was, he greeted him.

"Hello, Kamui."

He turned only when he didn't get an immediate answer. However, one look at Kamui's solemn expression had to get him to cringe-his 'twin brother' did not look please with him.

"Subaru, you know it's not safe for you to be out here. What if a human decided to attack you while you're so defenceless?" Kamui chided. Again he cringed, he had always been sensitive and he had never liked to disappoint his brother. Still though, he felt that his brother's concern was misplaced. He was still in the castle grounds and unless a human decided to break through their Kekkai and risk getting killed by their attempt, he couldn't see how he'd get attacked.

But of course he didn't mention all this to Kamui, sure that that would upset his brother more. He rose while brushing the crumbs off himself and smiled at him, something that unfailingly caused his brother to soften up.

"Alright, let's go back then." He reached for Kamui's hand and his brother took it with no hesitation, smiling at him in return.

They walked silently back to the castle for a few minutes until Kamui decided to break the silence.

"Mother wants to speak to you."

Subaru frowned. That wasn't something he wanted to hear. It wasn't that he didn't want to see their mother; it was just that he didn't want to have one of those 'talks' that she was so fond of having with him. The ones that spoke of his destiny and the destiny of all vampires. After a while, even for a vampire as patient as Subaru, it can get pretty boring.

"I...see...," he replied softly. Kamui gave him a sympathetic look and he smiled knowing that even though Kamui didn't share his views, he still understood him. His musing, however was cut short as something...or someone decided to glomp on him.

"Subaru!!" A high pitched voice shouted in his ear, making him pull back just a little. "There you are!! I was so worried! What if a barbarian tried to steal you away? Although I wouldn't be surprised! Someone who looks as cute as me will bound to get many admirers!! Oh but Subaru I would not let someone try to steal you virtue...YET!"

"Err...Hokuto-chan, I think you need to let go of Subaru...he needs to breathe."

On Kamui's plea, Hokuto let him go so that he may inhale a good amount of air.

"G-good...morning...Hokuto-c-chan." He gasped between pants.

His sister then decided to glomp Kamui, hugging him so tightly and fussing over him that it made Subaru sympathize with him. This however, didn't last long as a guard approached them. Hokuto immediately let go of Kamui who was currently catching his breath and were now all watching the guard.

The guard was human, as all guards in the castle. They provided them food and protection by giving small doses of their blood when necessary and fighting for the royal family when the humans of the place showed resistance. Whenever Subaru talked to one of them, he felt bad that they had to give them blood...it wouldn't kill them but having known them personally, it felt like taking away something important from a friend.

Subaru watched as the guard knelt in front of them, a gesture that showed ultimate respect and loyalty.

"Your highness, your presence is needed by the queen," the guard spoke keeping his head bowed. It made Subaru frown, guards weren't allowed to call their mother, mother but had to address her as the queen. It was the same for him and his siblings as well-no guard was allowed to call them by their name but only by their statuses. He hated how they were treated differently because they weren't of his kind.

"Very well...Hideki-san, I will see her." He hadn't missed the disapproving look from Kamui when he'd addressed the guard by his name but he didn't see anything wrong in it since he knew the guard's name.

Hideki-san allowed a small smile to appear, happy that his prince had called him by his name. He, like many of the guards, was charmed by the prince's beauty and kindness.

Subaru sighed, as he prepared himself to meet their mother. He only hoped it wasn't those long lectures she was so fond of giving to him.

xXx

The two men had reached the main entrance only to be stopped by four guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of them asked, drawing out his sword.

Pulling on the horse's bridle, his horse stopped in its track as Seishirou smiled charmingly at one of the many guards of the castle.

"I am here to audition for the prince's body guard!" he exclaimed cheerfully, causing the guards to...dare he say it...sweat drop.

"Me too, me too!" Fuma shouted with as much enthusiasm as Seishirou as his horse too had halted. The guards looked at each other, not too sure whether to trust them or not.

"The battle for His Highness will take place at the Sakura fields."

"Ah! The battle for Prince Subaru's heart will be at a Cherry Blossom field, aye? Ahh, such a fitting battle field for a prince that I heard could melt anyone's heart." Seishirou said merrily. It was a mistake for the guard who had taken out his sword earlier was now pointing it to his throat.

"Never call His Highness's so informally _peasant_!"

Fuma chuckled. "It would seem you have angered him, Seishirou-niisan."

"I'm afraid so," was his older's brother reply. Angered by the light mood of the brothers, the guard made a move to strike Seishirou, to decapitate his head only before he could strike, Seishirou took hold of his hand, moving out of the way of the sword, got off his horse to kick him right at his stomach. The guard doubled over, clutching at his bruised stomach. The other guards moved to help their fallen companion but Fuma had anticipated it, took hold of two guards' hands and effortlessly lifted them up, causing them to draw a circle in the air before dropping , head first unceremoniously on the ground. Both passed out immediately. The last guard drew his sword out and had tried to lash out at Seishirou but he too was unsuccessful as the strike was completely missed. Seishirou took hold of the hand that held the sword, smirked and with one effortless punch to the stomach, the guard was down, barely conscious.

"Well then...I guess we better be on our way to Sakura fields then Fuma." He said, mask of cheerfulness still on.

xXx

The throne room was large, with many columns surrounding it to hold its structure. There was a large red carpet that flowed through the floor and onto the large, golden throne where his mother sat with a composed look on her face. She had always looked the same to him, white hair placed into a near bun, thin lips and pale, slightly wrinkled skin. He smiled happily her way, momentarily forgetting what he was here for. He loved their mother deeply and he knew his mother loved him dearly as well, even if she hardly showed it.

Distractedly, he watched as the many guards (all human as well) bowed in his presence. He smiled timidly towards one of them discreetly, knowing his mother wouldn't appreciate it should she notice, and watched as one of them smile back obviously pleased. He stood a few metres in front of his mother and bowed himself, showing respect to his great mother.

"You may sit Subaru," her old, authoritative voice commanded. He obliged to it, sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Subaru-san...you know very well of what rests on your shoulder."

The smile was gone almost immediately as Subaru felt like groaning at the familiar topic, he lowered his head more to signal that he was listening.

"For centuries now our family had ruled this land...we have protected it from the unseen ones and from the barbarians of this land."

He eyed the guards in the room apologetically – he knew it might be offensive towards them that their kind might be considered 'barbarians'.

"And we will always rule this land...we are Vampires, the most superior of any being on this Earth. And you, you Subaru, my child will become the ruler of Vampires when I die..."

He cringed. Why did she always have to talk of her death so calmly? He didn't want her to die...

"Your position is delicate. Anyone would wish for your death if only to overthrow the Vampires. The barbarians aren't the only ones who may attack...the unseen ones are the ones to be feared."

A long pause followed. He played with the collar of his clothes waiting for his grandmother to reply. He had never understood what she meant by 'the unseen ones'. Hokuto-chan had told him there were no such things, that the unseen ones were made up by an old, delirious mind much to the dismay of Kamui who disapproved of Hokuto's words. He disapproved of them too, sure that if his mother were worried about them, then they must be true...whatever the unseen ones were.

"Subaru...do you know how delicate your position is?"

He looked up to gaze at her elderly face before replying, "Yes, mother..."

Mother eyed him carefully before nodding and continuing what she wanted to say. "My time is drawing near Subaru..."

He was startled by this. "B-but mother, NO! You can't die now, not now!"

"Subaru that is no way to behave in the throne room."

Hearing her authoritative voice, he closed his mouth and bowed his head once more. His heart was racing and his eyes filled with unshed tears. He didn't want her to die...not someone he regarded as a mother...or...or....a grandmother...

"Everyone dies Subaru," she said, sensing her heir's dismay. "Anyway, that is not our topic for the day..."

Sadness gave way to confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering what she meant.

"Since, your position is more delicate than usual now that I'm...nearing my fated end...it is decided that you will need a personal body guard, Subaru."

He blinked. That was unexpectedly. She had always told him how he needed to do things on his own, how he must protect his title no matter what, but now she's saying that he needs a...body guard?

From the corner of his eyes, he watched the guards' eyes widened though he had no idea why. He had no idea that the guards there felt indignant that His Highness were to be entrusted in the hands of someone rather than the guards of the castle.

"However..." the Queen began, "Do not let your guard down Subaru. I'm only doing this...because I know that the risk of not getting you one is far greater than having you completely defenceless. You may have mastered the art of stealth and defence but you have such a kind heart Subaru...you wouldn't even dare to hurt a fly...and...the unseen ones might come at any moment...but you do not have to worry Subaru, the guard will be examined before he may prove himself to be worthy of your presence through battle."

"B-battle? But...mother..."

"It's decided Subaru." She gestured her hand towards the door, a sign that Subaru may leave. She looked at her before hesitantly walking towards the door, his head swimming with new found knowledge.

A guard? For him? But...it doesn't make sense! Mother had always told him to not trust anyone other than his family...not even the guards in the palace should be trusted.

And a BATTLE?!? For him? What if someone got hurt? It will be entirely his fault...and, and...

xXx

Their ride to the Sakura field was quiet until Fuma decided to break the silence. "Very nicely done, Seishirou-niisan. A good first impression...insulting their prince like that."

A smirk formed on Seishirou's face, "I wasn't insulting anyone Fuma. I was only quoting what oh-so-many have told to us on our way here!"

On their quest to find a pure vampire's blood they had met many travellers who had talked about the vampires that resided the lands, some in disgust while others in awe, but most of them had agreed that the young heir was the most beautiful thing in the world. Everyone agreed that even his sister, Hokuto if he had remembered correctly, who looked similar to him couldn't compare.

"Huhhh...so that's why you're so impatient to meet him!" The excitement in Fuma's voice was unmistakable, "You want to see the beautiful Subaru...the one who steals everyone's heart! Ahh, he would steal your heart too Seishirou if you do not be careful!"

He heard a chuckle from his Niisan and risked a look his way. What was on Seishirou's face was not the same cheerful expression he wore with the guards, but an expression that was similar to a tiger upon his prey.

"Fuma, you who are my brother should know that I cannot love. It should have been clear to you when I had cut through mother's body with my hand while you were watching."

He grinned, totally unaffected by his words and replied, "Ah, yes! Her blood left quite a mark on my clothes which is why I always told you Niisan that if you ever have a reason to kill me I'd prefer if you did it spell wise instead of the breaking through the chest you're so fond off. It's too messy and I'd prefer a less messy way to die."

His brother's expression had returned to its carefree and gay expression. "But of course Fuma!"

A smile formed on Fuma's face. "Still though...mother's last words were fascinating!"

Chuckling, Seishirou replied, "Ah yes. She said something along the lines of 'I will be killed by the one I love most'."

"She was insane, that woman." There was a playful note in Fuma's voice, "However, she seemed pretty sure that you CAN love..."

More chuckling, "Fuma you know I couldn't care less about you."

"I wasn't talking about me brother..."

He halted his horse to look at the younger man, whose expression was still playful...and it instantly clicked on him.

"Shall we make a bet then Fuma?" A wicked grin on his face.

"Sure."

The winds blew softly then, ruffling the branches of the trees there...

xXx

He let the predatory smile come to his face yet again. His brother, Fuma had made a bet with him. Odd how once the arrangement of the bet was made, he had left him sure that if he were to tag along, romance would be harder to spur. What an odd fellow...he couldn't believe he was his brother.

But of course he wasn't. He had just been taken in by his insane mother when he was a child. He remembered the faint sobbing in the room next to his as his mother molested him but really it was to be expected. Fuma was a handsome kid and his mother, just like him, had always loved beautiful things.

Which was why the minute he had plunged his hand into her chest, the boy had seemed almost happy even if he was covered in her blood. Oh well, it wasn't that he cared about him. He felt almost glad (if he knew how 'glad' felt like) that he was gone. After all, he was a hunter better suited to work alone. Even his mother had ended up killing his father for being too clingy and possessive of her.

Treasure hunters worked alone. And he prefered it that way.

However, he felt the fine thread of anticipation of the bet. It was an awfully long time from the last time he had made a bet with his 'brother' (and he had won it, like he had won every other bet) and this time it would seem that he would win again.

He could never love. He could never feel. This was something he was sure of.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to kitkit11183, moonray9, Chibi Moko-chan and laustic for reviewing this story! I deeply appreciate it. This chapter is for you guys. ;)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own X/1999 or TRC. If I did...then Subaru and Seishirou will be happily married with 10 kids. :P

Chapter 2: The Hierarchy of the Vampire Kingdom

Kamui sweat dropped as he watched his sister Hokuto-chan nag one of their brothers on his dressings.

"Your shirt looks like it's been trampled over by thousands of horses, shredded by stray cats and washed away by endless hurricanes. And that cape! Ugh! What colour IS that?"

The poor fellow. He cringed every time her voice got louder and all he could do was nod his head in agreement with her. No one could win an argument with Hokuto-chan. As he watched his sister continue humiliating their brother, his mind wandered to his closest brother Subaru.

He cared about Subaru deeply. He had never felt a bond between siblings stronger than the bond he felt with him. And because their bond was so great, he was able to clearly feel his brother's pain.

It wouldn't be long now till his brother will ascend to the throne and become their Father. It is honour in its highest degree, and both he and Hokuto-chan are very proud but they knew that Subaru never wanted this.

"_Really! What is mother thinking? Subaru as the heir? He doesn't want that! All he wants is to just be surrounded by animals and be normal!"_

Those were the words that came spluttering out of Hokuto-chan's mouth the moment they both heard the news. Although he didn't say anything back then, she knew he agreed with her. However, that wasn't something that they could decide on, that Subaru could decide on. It was decided upon by Mother, and Her words is Law in the Vampire Kingdom.

He remembered seeing Subaru a few hours after Mother decreed him to be her heir. A smile that seemed so strained was on his boyish face but he maintained it regardless.

"_Mother has chosen me as her heir. I am deeply honoured. She told me she had known from the beginning it'll be me."_

The sigh that Kamui released was long and heavy and it was enough to distract Hokuto from her rant. She eyed him worriedly.

"Kamui," she began. The one she had abused slowly moving away to get out of there and luckily for him, Hokuto didn't notice. "What's wro-...it's about Subaru isn't it?"

Connected through their minds. That was the bond of the Vampires. Kamui didn't say a word but his eyes told her the truth. They were hard and they were filled with concern.

"He's been in there long. Mother doesn't take that long to speak with him. I thought it was just going to be a brief meeting about how he's going to receive a personal guard."

Personal guard. Kamui practically blanched each time he thought about it. They were told by Mother to keep it a secret from Subaru until she will speak about it to him herself. It was difficult to _not _think about how his brother needs a personal guard since he was VERY sure that he'd be the best personal guard for Subaru.

Grumpily, he looked in the direction of the throne room again. Even when the throne room was at the farthest end of the corridor, Kamui's excellent vision showed him the doors were still closed. Hokuto nodded at Kamui, completely understanding his irate demeanour.

"Well...Mother was probably giving him an additional lecture of..." Hokuto coughed and when she spoke it mimicked their Mother's ancient voice. "...the Unseen Ones."

Her brother frowned, anger momentarily forgotten. "You shouldn't mock Mother like that Hokuto-chan." With the roll of her eyes, she nudged her uptight brother.

"You're too much like Subaru. Too proper and disciplined. Bo-ring." She stuck out her tongue. "Don't worry, he'll be out in no time! Then we can all have a picnic out in the gardens! One of our guards gave me this recipe on a human dessert called...err...oh yes a cake!" Her eyes beamed excitedly at a memory she had. Her brother cringed when he saw it in her mind. "It's supposed to be sweet like how blood is to us! We should try it! I already borrowed-"

"You mean steal ingredients from the humans' kitchen." Kamui corrected. That earned him another tongue showing from Hokuto. Honestly, he had no idea why Hokuto likes to pick up things that the Barbarians do. "Well, it's true. You've done it more than once...and you should stop really. They need those food in order for their blood to be good for us."

"I do not steal!" Hokuto protested anyway. "Anyway, let's go! I'll show you my creation and you can try it out yourself!"

Grabbing his wrist, Hokuto pulled him along the long corridor and continued chatting about her wondrous creation while her poor brother Kamui shivered at the prospect of having stomach aches at eating...foreign things. Hokuto kept talking randomly about things but her mind was thinking of a whole other thing. It was a gimmick of hers, a trick she discovered as a vampire child. If she kept talking, her family would concentrate on her words and not her mind. It worked this time as Kamui's expression turned exasperated. Good.

Truth be told she was deeply concerned about Subaru. Probably even more than Kamui was. He was her twin brother, her baby brother, her whole life. She loves Kamui deeply too of course but as much as she denies it to everybody else, Subaru was her favourite.

Her mind wandered to the weeks passed from the time Subaru was chosen as the heirs. Whispers of her family reached her ears even when they tried to block others from hearing them. The most vicious of thoughts came from one of the Vampire Elders...her uncle.

"_Why him? Why that-that child? For generations it had always been an Elder who'd be chosen as the next Ruler." He spat in his mind._

Hokuto had been trying to sneak in the Barbarians' kitchen when she'd heard that thought coming from a room nearby. She gasped soundlessly as realization dawned on her about who had thought of that. Usually when someone expressed thought, the voice speaking in their mind would be similar to their speaking voice. There was no mistaking it– it was their uncle Seiji, one of the higher ranked Vampire Elder.

The raven haired girl had slowly crept closer to the door, careful to keep her mind blank so as to not be noticed as she placed her ear closer to the door.

There was a chorus of agreement, probably as many as six. There were more talks on how ridiculous the decision had been. It shocked her how each of those voices belonged to many of her uncles. Not wanting to feel panicked and cause her mind to start projecting her fears, Hokuto had slowly retreated from the door.

It bothered Hokuto to no end. Mother's words were like a Prophet's. No one could object and everyone had to follow. It had always been like that. So then why were the majority of Vampire Elders speaking openly amongst themselves about the injustice of having Subaru become their next ruler, their Father? It rattled something deep inside her. Surely Mother would have heard their thoughts; no one could keep their thoughts blank for long especially if they felt so emotional about this. Why doesn't she care? Why still make Subaru her heir? It didn't seem right...and almost instantly Hokuto knew that something horrible will happen. And she feared that her precious little brother Subaru will be involved in all of this.

"Hokuto...really where are you taking me? I want to wait for Subaru." Her brother's voice snapped her back to reality. She vaguely realized the soreness of her throat from talking too much. Whatever she talked about, she didn't really know nor cared. She had hoped it made sense to Kamui. Forcing her mind to remain blank, she smiled brightly to him. Her brother's expression softened, he really couldn't get upset with Hokuto-chan at all.

"Don't worry my baby brother...we will wait for Subaru...with cake in our hands!" Her jovial words were infectious as Kamui slowly found himself smiling softly at his sister. Alright, just this once she'll have her way.

Upon seeing the smile, Hokuto brightened up. All she wanted was for her loved ones to be happy and safe. Safe...which is why she decided not to tell Kamui what she knew. She had a feeling that should she say anything to him...Kamui would be in danger as well.

No. She decided that she'll deal with this alone...for the sake of her loved ones.

xXx

In the night sky, the moon shone brightly covering the Earth with its glow. Sitting outside his tent, Seishirou tossed aside another scroll near the burning campfire he had made before. His smirk was illuminated by the burning fire. He was feeling pleased.

After reading all of the information gathered specifically for this trip, Seishirou was pretty sure that he knew a lot about these so called vampires.

It was nothing more than a monarchy built from hierarchy. The one in command was the Parent as the Vampires liked to call it. Seishirou saw it as a King or a Dictator. Whatever the Parent says or orders, it's final. No one may object nor express concern. This time around the Parent happened to be female...an ancient Vampire that if his scrolls were right every vampire affectionately calls 'Mother' and guards of the castle called 'Queen'.

Then there was the Vampire Elders or known to the Vampires as Uncles and Aunts. They're almost like 'the second in command' even if they have no real power. Only if the Parent fails to fulfil his or her duty would they step in...that is if the Parent had not yet chosen an heir...an heir that usually comes from one of the Vampire Elders.

Then basically it was everyone else...'sisters' and 'brothers'. Although they were all royalty, these sisters and brothers happened to be the lowest ranking of the Vampire Hierarchy. Odd how their leader had chosen her heir to be one of the vampires in this category. This had never happened before. Sisters and brothers needed to become Vampire Elders before they were eligible to become the Parent.

"_Well, well, well...it would seem that Prince Subaru is one of a kind. Is this why you need a guard Subaru...kun?" _A chuckle. _"I wonder if you're feeling alone right now with the situation you're in."_

He let a smile of a predator form on his usually pleasant face. His golden eyes glistened against the light of the moon as he pondered over his prey. Tomorrow will be the supposed tournament to become Subaru's personal guard and he could already feel himself feeling impatient.

This job will be easy...and he just knew with utmost certainty that he would win the bet.

xXx

The raven haired vampire shuddered at the look of the...creamy round thing Hokuto had in her hands. It looked horrible and he once again prays he wouldn't get a horrid stomach ache after. He was about to express his thoughts just in case Hokuto didn't hear it when he suddenly saw her eyes narrow. He snapped his head in the direction Hokuto was seeing and frowned at a few guards limping their way into the castle.

Without hesitation he walked towards them with purpose.

"What happened?" he demanded. Unlike Subaru, he wouldn't lift a finger to help them. They weren't...HIS people. They were just pathetic Es.

"My...my prince...," one gasped. "Just now...we were attacked by these...men...out at the front gate."

Kamui's frown deepened. "Did they manage to enter through the Kekai?"

The same guard shook his head with effort. "No...I think...they knew about it. They didn't...try to enter."

He nodded. Good. "Well this isn't a problem then. Who's watching the front gates if all of you are crowding over here?"

Hokuto frowned as she walked towards them. "Honestly Kamui that's rude. They're hurt. Besides I never did understand the reason for guards outside the gates when we have a Kekai around the entire Castle..."

Before Kamui could reply, another guard who seemed to be the worst out of a lot with his hand clutching his ribs and a large gash at his forehead spoke. "My prince...they were...talking about...entering the tournament...where the Queen will decide on...Prince Subaru's...guard..."

The young vampire prince curled his hands into fists. Beside him his sister looked upon him with worry.

He would kill whoever that tries to hurt his brother. He was sure of that.


End file.
